My Spy Husband
by Wandaang
Summary: Killers AU. Felicity Aimes was living her dreams, a normal and simple family. Until she found out her husband is actually a famous spy. Or is he really?


A/N Hey guys. This is another story I made years ago and it's only now that I decided to publish it. I made this after watching Killers but wasn't able to continue it. Should I? Share your thoughts.

CHAPTER1

The airport was full of stranded passenger that day. Many flights were delayed due to the bad weather and our flight was one of them. I wasn't on my brightest of mood that day and this wasn't helping. I sat there, my arms and legs crossed, looking sullen as ever.

Spencer saw my face. "Honey, are you alright?"

"Of course I'm fine," I snapped. "We just missed our flight home and now we're stuck in this forsaken airport! I have a deadline to catch but thanks to this, I won't probably make it. Mike will kill me. I couldn't be happier, Honey"

He wrapped his arms around my shoulder for comfort. "I don't like this as much as you do"

"Lucky you, you don't have a boss as menacing and perfectionist as Mike" I grunted. "How can you just sit here all coolly like nothing's wrong?"

"What do you want me to do?" Spencer said in his usual calm and gentle voice. "Complain for every minute our flight is delayed? It's not their fault the weather's terrible, honey"

I groaned. He's right. Spencer was always right. I looked guiltily at him for snapping. Spencer was a good husband. He was the kindest and most understanding person I knew, who was willing to tolerate my explosive behavior. I gave him a half-hearted smile.

"I know. I'm sorry. I just loose it when things don't go according to plan" I sighed.

"I know"

I leaned my head into his chest, thinking about our three year old son "I miss my baby"

"I miss him too, honey. You'll see him soon"

People were now looking at us and I know why. Spencer Aimes maybe the kindest person I ever knew but he was also the most gorgeous man I ever laid eyes on. He was tall with an unusual fit body despite the fact that he rarely works out, amazing sparkling blue eyes and even auburn hair. He looked like a hot super model from the magazine. His glasses, untidy hair and beard weren't enough to hide the hotness under his ragged look. You'd never guess he's a writer by profession. Scattered

His looks didn't go unnoticed back home. All of the housewives at our block seem to have this huge crush on Spencer. They would sometimes goggle at him when he's washing the car or mowing the lawn. Some would jog back and forth in front of the house each morning, wearing their most fit attire. While others were brave enough to ring the bell and happens to have extra lasagna on their fridge. I told him about it once but he said they were all just being friendly. But I knew better to know that our annual block party wasn't organized after we came there. One of the down sides in having a hot husband

I myself wonder how lucky I was to have such one.

"Listen," He whispered close to me and I blushed like a fifteen year old. "How about we cancel our flight, go back to the hotel and leave first thing tomorrow?"

My mind went back to work. "No, Honey. You know Mike…"

"Yes I know him and he'll understand" Spencer smiled at me with his childish smile. "I'll call him later. You know he can't say no to me"

"Well…" It was true. Mike Herald did have a soft spot for Spencer. He started liking my husband when he was the only one who could beat him in skeet shooting. Spencer was so good at it that it even surprised me. I doubt they teach you that in Boy Scout.

"You stop worrying okay?" He stood up to arrange our flight. "I'll take care of everything"

"Thanks Honey…"

He turned back at me and smiled.

"…for everything" I added as I watched his retreating back.

"Hey Martha, its Mrs. Aimes" I said loudly enough, covering my other ear with a finger to block the sound of people passing by. I was in the phone booth, calling home to check on things. "How's everything there? I hope Zac isn't giving you a hard time"

"No Ma'am. He's totally fine. In fact, he just finished drinking his milk and we're off to bed" Martha the baby-sitter said. We've been hiring her since I don't remember when and I have nothing to complain. She was completely reliable and we've proven it on several occasion. That is why I was confident to leave her the house and Zac for two days.

"Good. Anyway, we can't come home tonight. The weather's bad and we're stranded here in L.A. We couldn't leave until tomorrow dawn. I hope you're fine with that"

There was a pause from the other line.

"I'll pay you the additional night" I continued.

"Er…"

"I'll double the rate" This girl was a street smart.

"Okay" She replied happily.

"Can I talk to Zac?"

The moment I said his name, I realized the longing in my chest became deeper. We've left much him longer than this before and it wasn't this intense, so I was surprised by this sudden feeling. Zachary Dylan Aimes was a hyper little boy and quite smart for his age. Yet he was sweet and charming at times.

There was a pause. "Oh, sorry Mrs. Aimes, Zac fell asleep as soon as I lay him in bed. He must've been tired playing in the park this afternoon."

"Oh" Surprise and disappointment evident in my voice.

"I could wake him up but you know how grumpy he is when you wake him" I forgot and then suddenly I realized how I missed those little things.

"Don't worry, it's alright" I hesitated. "Martha…"

"Yes Mrs. Aimes?"

"Please take care of Zac"

Martha sounded uncertain. "Er… sure"

"Keep him always safe"

"Is there something wrong Mrs. Aimes?" Martha sounded alarmed.

"What? No. Nothing, I just miss him, badly"

After telling Martha my last minute instructions, I hung the phone heavily, clinging into the receiver as if clinging to Zac, unable to shake the feeling building in my gut.

"Let's go" Spencer came behind me.

The driver waited patiently inside his cab, scanning the people coming out of the airport, looking through the crowd. He's been sitting here for some time, looking for someone familiar, someone he hasn't seen in a very long time. Another woman tapped his window, pleading him to open the compartment so that she could put her luggage into. The driver gave her a frown and ignored her, pulling down his red cap to hide his face.

Another tap in the window came. It was the same woman, pointing on his cab's 'vacant' sign. She was short and rounded, with shoulder-length black hair and full bangs; she has big brown eyes and tanned skin. The driver glared at her as the window rolled down.

"You tap this window one more time and I'll assure you, you'll regret it" He spat. "Now leave and walk away slowly, all right?"

The woman was speechless as he closed his window. He drove and change in another spot, with a better view of the crowd.

One more civilian tapping his window and he'll lose it.

His attention was caught by someone standing on the edge of the passenger waiting lane. It was a tall handsome man with tamed brown hair and glasses. He was looking afar, trying to find an available cab.

"Gotcha" The driver grinned as he drove towards him.

Spencer finally found a cab and he held it open for his wife, who pouted. "How come you found a cab and I didn't? Females were supposed to find a cab faster than males", she reasoned.

He chuckled. "And why is that, honey?"

"Charisma,"

"How's that working for you?"

Felicity crossed her arms "Some driver shoved me off and said I better walked away slowly and leave, the nerve of him!"

"What did you do?"

"Nothing" She wondered too. "He should be reported to the airport security"

"We should," He calmly said, "But not now, we better leave. Get inside the cab before you catch a cold"

Once inside the cab, I can't help but feel quite a sense of familiarity with it.

"Palm Hotel please" Spencer said to the driver.

The driver started the meter and drove. "All right"

Felicity paused, now she knew why it all seems familiar as she looked at the brown stuffed teddy bear in front of the cab. She elbowed Spencer, who was busy rummaging through his wallet.

"What?"

"I think this is it" I whispered. Spencer looked skeptically at me.

"What? Why are we whispering?"

"This is the same cab who snapped at me earlier"

Spencer looked unsure. "Are you sure? They're all the same, Honey"

"No. I'm sure. I recognized his voice and I remember his red cap"

Felicity immediately grabbed her husband's arms and hid behind him playfully, afraid that the driver would recognize her.

"Are you sure?" Spencer asked again, his voice was so deep and profound Felicity never heard this tone before.

"Yeah— what a coincidence, huh?"

"Stop the car!" Spencer ordered so suddenly that it startled her

"Spence?!"

"What's the matter, Sir?" The driver asked.

"It's no big deal, Spence" Felicity whispered to her husband. "It's okay. I was just surprised with it, that's all"

"Stop the car" Spencer ordered his voice grumbling and deep, in contrast with his usual gentle and soft voice.

The cab stopped.

"Honey, get out off the car, please"

"Why?"

Spencer tried to open my side of the car but it was locked.

"Not so fast," The driver said.

Without warning, the driver pointed a gun at Spencer's face. Felicity screamed, she has never seen a gun this close before, and not one directed at her husband's face for that fact. There was a click, and Spencer cautiously held his hand up in the air, his eyes never leaving the gun.

"Where do you think you're going?" The driver smirked. He was wearing a cap and his face was unshaven.

Felicity was rooted in fear, her hand jabbing the door handle. "Oh my God! Please don't kill us!" She begged close to tears.

But the driver ignored her again as if she wasn't there. His eyes were all over Spencer "If it's not the famous Zulu"

Spencer shook his head innocently. "I don't know what you're talking about"

"Bullshit!" The driver said. "Don't give me that crap. I've been looking for you for five long years. You've given me such a hard time, Zulu, and I won't make this easy for you too"

Felicity was confused. "What are you talking about—"

"Shut up, bitch!"

"Don't talk to her like that" Spencer glared.

"I can talk to her whatever I want"

"Here!" Felicity took the cash of Spencer's wallet and thrust it to the driver. "Take the money, please leave us alone"

"Where did you get her? She's good" The driver laughed at her. "I don't need your money"

"I'm begging you!" Tears sprang from Felicity as soon as the driver showed no interest in their money. If he didn't want their money, what could he possibly want? He will surely kill them. "What do you want from us?"

"I want you, Zulu149er" He pointed at Spencer, who was still glaring.

Felicity shook her head madly, thinking if they die now, no one will be there to take care of Zac. "He's not Zulu!" She looked desperate. "Why won't you listen? We're not the one you want! Please let us go. We have child, please, have mercy"

The driver paused as he absorbed the woman's words. "What did you say?" But he instantly regretted this. As soon as he lose his focus, he found Spencer's fist on his face.

It was all a blur for Felicity. One second, the driver was pointing a gun at Spencer and then next second; he's slumped on the front seat like a sleeping man. His neck and right arm, which holds the gun, was twisted in an odd sort of way. All she remembered was seeing Spencer brandish his hand in front of the man so fast that she wasn't really sure what he was doing.

"Get out of the car!" Spencer commanded in an unusual tone as he went out of the cab to get their luggage. Felicity was shocked, sitting there, looking at the driver who earlier wants them dead.

"Spencer, what just happen?"

"We need to get out of here, Honey"

But Felicity just sat there, astounded.

As soon as Spencer opened her door, he grabbed her hand. "Listen, we need to go. I'll explain later" He softened when he saw his wife's pale face. "I know this might be a shock for you but—"

"Did you just kill him?" She asked, never leaving her gaze from the man.

"No Honey"

Felicity looked at him. "We can't just leave him"

"We have to," He said dragging her out by the wrist. They started walking away from the cab and into the side walk. Felicity was still in a trance, her mind confused.

"Where are we going?"

"To the bus terminal. I want you to take the next bus out of here"

"Where? Home?"

"Not there. I don't care where, just get out of here. Go as far away as possible"

Felicity stopped. "Spencer, what's going on?"

"We don't have time—"

"Why don't we have time?"

Spencer didn't answer.

"Stop!" Felicity finally had the strength to pull away when he tried to pull her in a dark alleyway. "What's wrong with you? You're acting weird. We we're just mugged by a cab driver, Spence. We were almost killed back there! Then you did something to him and he's dead—"

"Unconscious, Honey"

"Whatever! How did you even learn to do that thing? Now, we're supposed to walk away and leave him there? I think we should call the cops"

"No cops"

Felicity paused as she remembered something. "Zulu. He said something about Zulu. What is that?"

"You wouldn't understand"

"Then make me understand!" Felicity's breathing became deep. She realized this is the first time Spencer and her and an argument. Spencer was different that night. He wasn't the calm and laid back man he was. There something tense and urgent in him. She has never seen him like this before

Spencer sighed, massaging his temple. "Honey, I really want to explain to you everything but this is not the place. What's important right now is to get you out of here safely."

"The important thing here, Spencer, is you telling me what the heck is going on. I'm not leaving without an explanation"

"Fine! Fine!" Spencer exclaimed looking around. "But we need to hide first"

"And now you want us to hide? Why are we hiding? We didn't do anything wrong, did we?"

"No" Spencer grabbed her by the shoulder. "Honey, do you trust me?"

"Yes"

"Then you will do what I say"

"Spence, you're scaring me"

"It'll be alright" He answered as he continued to drag her. They made their way towards a small brick building with a sign 'Sunrise Motel'. It was a second-rate inn in the secluded part of the city. They entered the room and Spencer immediately ran to the window, looked outside as if expecting something, opened the bathroom and surveyed it and then lastly dimmed all the lights.

"Okay, what are you doing?" Felicity asked. She hasn't seen him like this before.

"Just checking" He said. He took me by the hand and pushed me to the bed.

"What the hell is going on, Spence?"

"Honey, I.." He sighed.

"Spill it out!"

Spencer looked defeated. His head was bowed down and his hand was massaging his forehead. "Honey, I'm a spy"


End file.
